What did you learn?
by krostovikraven1
Summary: Beast Boy calls Raven the one word no one must never call her and she makes sure he learns his lesson.


**What did you learn?…**

It was a quiet afternoon at Titans Tower. Starfire had volunteered to do their grocery shopping on her way back from the mall. Robin and Cyborg were sitting at the kitchen table just chatting away. Raven was sitting on the big sofa in the common room reading a book and Beast Boy had been pretending to play a video game but kept glancing at Raven several times. So obvious it was that the other two boys across the room noticed.

Finally, Beast Boy decided to put down the controller and walked behind the sofa, trying and failing not to draw attention to himself. Cyborg noticed him walking behind Raven and subtly nudged at Robin and nodded in the green boy's direction.

Beast Boy leaned on his elbows on the back side of the sofa next to Raven who didn't acknowledged him immediately. He took a couple of steadying breaths then finally said "You know Rae, I bet hell is in agony"

"Excuse me?"

"For loosing a sexy demoness like you"

She looked up sharply from her book and turned to him with a frown and got up while her eyes glowed white and in a second, she enveloped his body in her dark magic and brought him up close to her and said "Why don't you go there and find out!" she said thru gritted teeth while she opened a portal and threw him in.

When the portal closed, Robin asked with some concern "You didn't really sent him to hell, did you?"

"Maybe" was all she said.

"You know he was only trying to flirt with you, right?" asked Cyborg but her answer was an arched eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes and turned around towards the sofa and opened another portal, but this time on the ceiling, letting the changeling fall unceremoniously on the sofa.

He got up and his eyes seemed a bit afraid and had bruises on his cheek. "Dude, where did you send me?"

"That is irrelevant… so, what did you learn?" she asked with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I must never call you a demoness again" he was looking down with his arms behind his back. He sounded rehearsed but she accepted it as an apology.

"Very well… come, I'll heal the bruises" she led him to the sofa and sat in front of him, then placed a hand on his cheek while a soft, dark aura warmed his skin and one by one, erased the bruises. However, he wouldn't stop moving.

She had been looking at the bruises but he was staring at her face, her eyes and her lips to which she was aware of but refused to acknowledge.

"Beast Boy, stay still" she sounded stern but spoke softly.

"I can't" he whispered back.

"Why not?" she asked, finally looking in his eyes.

"This…" he said and without warning he smashed his lips on hers. She took a sharp deep breath on contact and felt the heat of a blush rise from the base of her neck, up her cheeks. He was possessive but gentle.

She tried to push him back but involuntarily pushed her lips against his and that made him think she was finally kissing him back, so , he dared for more and deepened the kiss and he even nibbled softly on her lower lip.

But that didn't last long because the next time she moved, he was flying across the room into another portal while screaming all the way. After the portal closed, there was eerie silence in the common room. The only sound that could be heard was Raven, panting. Surprise and disbelief washed over her as she realized he had caught her by surprise for the first time but tried as she might, couldn't wrap her head around that fact.

That tingly sensation of nerves made her realized she now knew what "butterflies in your stomach" really was about. And for a split second, her lips felt empty and cold while she touched them softly with her fingers. She closed her eyes and blushed at the memory but to her chagrin, she also remembered that they had not been alone and that Cyborg and Robin witnessed everything.

She turned slowly and blushed profusely at their smirks and looks, but before they dared to say anything, she disappeared in a portal and a second later, re-appeared right in front of them, with the hood over her head, making them yell and jump back while still on their chairs and fell backwards.

"NOT. A SINGLE WORD. ABOUT THIS… GOT IT?" she warned with glowing eyes and while they peeked from over the table they nodded and made a sign of sealing their lips. She glided towards the door when they asked

"Where are you going Raven?"

"What about Beast Boy?" an alarmed Cyborg asked.

"I'll teach him a lesson in due time" and she disappeared thru the door. After they made sure she was gone, they smiled at each other, picked up their chairs and sat back down.

"Well, Cyborg, what did we learned today?" asked Robin with an over exaggerated deep voice.

"Well Robin, first we learned we must never, ever call Raven a demoness" said Cyborg in a mocking voice of his own.

"We learned she didn't know what flirting is, Cyborg"

"Very true Robin, but we also learned she didn't mind that he called her "sexy"" he said while he wiggled his eyebrows at the word.

"Hmmm, That's right Cyborg. You know what else we learned?… he can make her blush"

Finally they couldn't contain their laughter and were pounding on the table while they laughed their brains out, but then, another portal opened in front of them and made them stop dead. Beast Boy was dropped on the floor and while he got up and dusted himself off, they noticed his shirt was ripped by the collar, his lower lip was bruised and swollen and his hair was in greater disarray than usual. He seemed absent minded as if he wasn't aware of what had just happened.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" asked Robin, all jokes gone, but Beast Boy didn't even acknowledged him.

"YO! BEAST BOY!" yelled Cyborg even more alarmed.

"huh?" Beast Boy finally answered but was half way distracted when he turned to his friends.

"Are you ok?" asked Robin once more. This time his heart raced with growing anxiety. _Did she really do something bad to him? _he thought to himself. But Beast Boy gave them a broad, ear to ear smile and with dreamy eyes, sighed "Yeah".

Cyborg and Robin exchanged curious looks, then looked at their friend closely and their eyes went wide open.

"No way!" said Robin in disbelief.

"You lucky bastard!" said an incredulous Cyborg.

Suddenly, a chill run down their spines and they yelped and turn the moment Raven spoke from behind them "You better believe it!" was all she said and disappeared once more into a portal.

After they got out if their shock, they turned to a still smiling Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin exchanged mischievous looks again and after making sure Raven was not in the room anymore, they finally asked

"So …Beast Boy?…"

"Yeah?" still with that dreamy look.

"What did you learn from the lesson Raven gave you?"

This time, Beast Boy got out of his daydreaming and while severely blushing, he said "um… never in public"


End file.
